Taking Care Of You
by Serena Evans
Summary: Depois de tantas tentativas de assassinato contra Aria, Ezra decidiu envolver-se ainda mais antes que sua namorada acabasse morta pela A. Não só ele, mas, também, Toby, Caleb e Paige aprovaram sua decisão, contando com a ajuda dos pais das meninas, eles não deixarão que elas não cheguem perto de nenhuma ameaça e isso inclui não investigar mais A.


Aria estava no sofá Ezra vendo Tv enquanto ele preparava o jantar.

\- Amor você ainda tem os documentos?

\- Aria já conversamos sobre isso, não quero que você investigue nada sobre A. – Falou Ezra pondo os pratos na mesa.

\- Mas temos que investigar, não sabemos quem é ela agora e a policia não descobriu nada sobre a morte da Mona. – Disse Aria tentando o convencer.

Ezra respirou fundo, depois que Aria descobriu sobre o livro e que ele era espião de A, tudo mudou, Ezra desistiu de tudo pela sua namorada e pelos amigos dela que agora eram seus também.

\- Pode me dar à chave do deposito?

\- Não Aria!

\- Eu e as meninas precisamos investigar.

\- Mas não vão! Porque é muito perigoso.

\- Você não manda em mim.

\- Quando é para o seu bem eu mando!

Quando estavam comendo o celular de Aria vibrou.

Se você quer me conhecer venha na casa do Jason DiLaurentis –A

\- Tudo bem querida?

\- Sim, era uma mensagem da Hanna pedindo para mim ir lá.

\- Termina seu jantar e eu te levo na casa da Hanna. – Falou Ezra apontando para o prato de Aria.

\- Posso ir no meu carro, não estou com fome.

\- Eu vou te levar porque esta muito tarde. Agora come! Porque sei que você anda pulando as refeições.

Aria bufou e sentou na cadeira.

\- Porque você esta fazendo isso Ezra?

\- Estou fazendo oque deveria ter feito meses atrás, quando você quase morreu naquele acidente de trem.

\- Mas você ainda era espião e ainda queria escrever seu livro.

\- Eu irei me arrepender disto para o resto da vida Aria, mas não vou deixar você se envolver mais nisso.

\- Que droga Ezra! Só eu tenho um namorado assim.

\- Olha a língua Aria. – Falou ele serio. – E não só você que tem um namorado assim. Eu, Toby, Caleb e a Paige conversamos sobre isso tudo que tem acontecido e decidimos intervir antes que alguém morra, portanto nenhuma de vocês vai investigar mais.

\- Não podemos parar agora Ezra.

\- Sim podem ou nós vamos fazer uma viagem para a Europa.

\- Isso não é serio. – Disse ela rindo.

Ezra pegou a mão de Aria e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

\- Se esta situação piorar, ano que vem todos nós vamos nos mudar vocês querendo ou não!

\- Meus pais não perm...

\- Seus pais sabem de tudo sobre A.

Aria levantou da mesa quase que saltando em cima de Ezra.

\- Como você pode envolver eles ni...

\- Eu fiz oque era certo.

\- Ah é claro que fez. – disse ela levantando as mãos no ar.

\- E foi por isso que eles te deixaram como meu responsável legal enquanto estão viajando não é?

\- Foi por isso e porque eles viram que nos amamos, por isso somos uma família agora.

Aria pegou a bolsa e foi em direção à porta.

\- Onde você esta indo?

\- Ver a Hanna.

Ezra suspirou tentando se acalmar.

\- Já falei que vou levar você, agora, por favor, vem até aqui e termina seu jantar.

\- Eu não quer...

\- Não estou pedindo ARIA!

Ela bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Não vou comer!

\- Ah você vai sim! – Disse Ezra pegando Aria pelo braço e a arrastando para mesa, onde a sentou na cadeira.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a sentou novamente.

\- Você só vai sair daqui quando terminar tudo em seu prato.

\- Perdi a fome.

\- Vou te ajudar então. – Falou pegando um pouco de comida e empurrando o garfo na boca de Aria.

\- Eu posso comer sozinha. – Falou ela brava quando engoliu.

\- Você perdeu o privilegio de comer sozinha, quem sabe assim você come melhor da próxima vez.

Depois de cinco longos minutos Aria finalmente terminou seu jantar e teve que tomar a vitamina que Ezra fez.

\- Podemos ir agora? – Perguntou ela irritada pondo seu copo na pia.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou as chaves do carro, durante o caminho nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra se quer. Quando o carro parou na frente da casa de Hanna, Aria tirou o cinto, mas quando ia sair Ezra pegou sua mão.

\- Faço isso porque te amo Aria e não quero que nada aconteça com você.

\- Eu sei, desculpa pelo jantar, fiquei chateada porque você falou para os meus pais sobre A.

\- Eu devo um pedido de desculpas a você por isso querida.

\- Eles passaram a confiar em você mesmo. – Falou ela rindo.

\- É claro, e por isso sou o responsável dessa coisinha linda que esta na minha frente. – Falou Ezra a dando um beijo na testa.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo querida. E mantenha seu celular perto, ok?

\- Ok. – Disse ela saindo do carro.


End file.
